Since the Heart
by crazzie-bunnies24
Summary: Just when Jack Sparrow thought that he had Jones's heart someone prevented it. Please Review of what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What would happen if there was someone there on the island to prevent Jack Sparrow from taking Jones's heart in his possession when Jack finally managed to open the chest? And what if that someone was a girl? But How did she get there in the first place and why is she in a movie that she watched before going to bed?**


	2. No Thump Thump for You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and not being paid for this. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner but my computer went bye bye but got a new one. Yay! So here we go! Hope you like it. : P**

"Hey WTF! Where the bloody hell am I?!"

This was what Aimee was thinking. The last thing she remembered was getting beat up by her father for burning his dinner. Just when she was going unconscious, she had wished she were somewhere else, anywhere far away from her father.

She got up groaning from laying on hard ground for too long and for being punished. She made sure she didn't have anything broken but thanks to her dad she focused on her ribs and back. Her dad didn't want to ruin her pretty face.

"Thanks Dad," she said sarcastically. She looked around to get her bearings.

"Hmmm… well by the looks of it looks to be a jungle of some sorts. At lease it nice here, wherever here is. Well let's see what's around here and see if there's people here. Hope not."

She walked and for about an hour not seeing much. Just when she was going to go in a different direction she saw something that was funny and oddly bizarre. She saw a headless body walking into a tree and heard a voice saying, "Nooo, that's a tree. Here follow my voice."

Not too far she saw a man that looked like a pirate sitting on the ground with a small dark chest in front of him. "Oh shut it" he told the voice that was coming from the ground. He looked familiar but she never met a pirate and only seen them in movies. He pulled out a key and opened the chest. There was a soft pop then he opened the chest.

Aimee was watching from a behind a bush and some trees about ten feet away. She leaned forward from her spot to peek into the chest trying not the make any noise. What the man pulled out of the chest was what she had not expected it was a heart. And did it just move? She kept staring at this scene in front of her thinking where in the bloody blazes is she.

Then a light bulb went off, she finally knew where she was but could hardly believed it. She was in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie and if she was right, this was from the second movie, Dead Man's Chest. She loved the PotC movies and she loved Davy Jones. She didn't know what drew her to the character but she loved him.

"And that must be Jack Sparrow and now if he takes the heart or what he calls it, the thump thump. Then it gets into the hands of the weasely, annoying fathead of a man, Lord Becket. Then Jones dies and I can't let that happen. But how can I stop it from happening?"

All this time Jack put the heart in his shirt then closed the chest. He started to run back to his dingy.

"Hmmm… I need to stop him some how. Oh look a coconut! Well let's see if softball paid off this summer." She chucked the coconut as far as she could at Jack. She caught him right in the back of the head. Oops! Jack went down like a sack of tatoes.

**Well that's about it for now hope its good. If you have any suggestions tell'em to me in your reviews. You are going to Review right!? Better or I'm going to send the Kraken after you. Muhahahahahaha. An virtual apple to anyone who reviews. Yay! **


	3. Was This a Good Idea

**Sorry for update in like forever but I did now, so be happy! I know it's really short but later chapter will be longer.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Aimee ran to the fallen CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow's limp body hoping he didn't squished the heart, that would just ruin her plan. Thankfully he had fallen onto his right side so it was safe.

"Eeew he smells like someone pickled him with rum," while poking him with a stick to make sure he was out before looking for the heart. She rolled him over on to his back then reached into his shirt searching, "Oh man he needs a good soak to get that smell and grime off of him, where is it? Hope I find it soon," knowing that Jack wouldn't stay out for long. Just then, she heard a dull THUMP THUMP, in the lower part of the shirt.

"YES! I found it finally! Whoa what was that?" When she reached out for the heart it glowed a faint gold color then it disappeared. She didn't know what to make of it so she cradled it in her hands making sure not to drop it. She looked over at Jack and patted him on his forehead. "Thanks buddy."

"Now where is the coast? Well Jack encountered Jones's men from that direction so I guess I'll just back track his steps to see if I can find any one but then I remember Jack making it to the coast in that direction. Umm… I don't know which way to go. I wonder…" Aimee walked with the heart in front of her and asked it where its owner was. She walked in the direction that Jack came from, no thump thump, then walked in the direction Jack was headed it jerked in her hand then started beating like normal. Ok she would go that way, she walked for about an hour then she could hear the clanging of swords and shouting of men. She walked through a line of shrubs and palm trees then came out into the beach shore with nothing but white beach sand and lots of water.

She remembered that Jones's men came on shore just to the left where they were fighting now and that their ship was submerged in the waters below. "How in the blazes I am going to get the attention of them without losing my head?"

All of a sudden the Flying Dutchman rose out of the water and stayed to watch the fight. It was beyond what they showed in the movies and looked more sinister too from what Aimee could tell.

"I wonder if Davy…" there on the deck of his ship stood the famous captain, Davy Jones. She squinted her eyes against the blaring sun and could tell that he was not in a good mood.

"Well I wouldn't be either if someone had my heart that I buried. Hmmm.. still what do I do with this heart? I know maybe if some of his men are still around I could call attention to myself and ask for parley with only the captain. I don't know but it couldn't be worst than being with my father."

Instead of looking for them they found her and soon she was swam across to the ship and flung to the feet of Davy Jones. His men thought that they should have just killed her but giving that their captain wasn't in the best of moods and decided that the girl could take brunt of their captain's anger then maybe they wouldn't. Also, it would be good to see her tortured then killed but just before killing her they could maybe have some fun with her. They were waiting for the show to start.

Aimee finally stood up but kept her head down feeling the captain's anger and curiosity in his stare.

"Why did ya insolent maggots bring this sorry lookin' female aboard on my ship when you were given orders to get the chest? She is neither dead nor dying," while glaring daggers at her. In this moment she wish she was.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Pwease Review! Click on the Button!**


	4. Author's Note!

**Hi Everyone! Yes I know I've been gone in like forever but now I have come back. XD I want to send a BIG Thank You to all those who have reviewed, put this on alert and PM me. :) **

**If you want another chapter of this story, then all you need to do is leave me a PM. I'll try not to be gone for sooo long. Ok now the rest is up to you :) **


End file.
